Escapada a Villasexo
by smile.in.love
Summary: Se cree que Sherlock es virgen. Puede que lo sea, pero no le asusta el sexo. Johnlock. PWP. Dedicado a arcee93. Este fic pertenece a la octava y última actividad de los festejos celebrados por el PRIMER ANIVERSARIO DEL FORO I'M SHERLOCKED.


**ESCAPADA A VILLASEXO**

**-o-**

**Este fic pertenece a la octava y última actividad de los festejos celebrados por el **

**primer aniversario del foro I'm Sherlocked****.**

**-o-**

**Dedicado a arcee93 ¡espero que te guste!**

**Pareja: **Johnlock.

**Prompt: **Fusta, esposas, trajes sexys, cadenas, plumas, sirope de chocolate (jarabe o chocolate líquido).

**Extra: **Versátiles (cualquiera puede ser activo/pasivo).

**-o-**

La televisión ha tenido una gran influencia en la población mundial desde que fue inventada hace ya mucho. Algunas personas se sientan frente a ella y ven la vida pasar; para otras, en cambio, es un mero mueble del salón al que acudir cuando el aburrimiento ataca. John pertenece al tercer grupo, el telespectador ocasional.

Y una ocasión, un anuncio en ese momento y lugar, propició la idea. No sabía que, muchas veces, las ideas se modifican por el camino.

—Bienvenidos al retiro tecnológico. Si son tan amables, dejen sus nombres, los aparatos tecnológicos y el pago por adelantado en la ventanilla de recepción. Que pasen una buena semana —ése fue el "sermón" de bienvenida a la idea de John.

Un retiro, un sitio donde encontrar la paz interior..., según el anuncio.

—Me has traído a la nada —se quejaba Sherlock camino a la cabaña, después de haber dejado su teléfono a regañadientes.

—No es la nada, hay..., campo —Sherlock rugió ante eso.

—¿Y si hay casos?

—Es una semana de relajación. Seguirán allí cuando vuelvas, Lestrade se hará cargo —dijo John abriendo la puerta de la casita y metiendo las maletas. Sherlock entró tras él molesto y cerró la puerta.

Una habitación con cama de matrimonio, un baño, un salón y una cocina.

—Otros que creen que somos pareja —suspiró John— llamaré para cambiarla...

—Quizá pueda sacarle partido a esto —sonrió el detective con malicia.

—Seguro que sí. ¿Por qué sonríes así? —se asustó John. Sherlock le arrinconó en la pared e, intimidante, impedía que se moviera con los brazos a los lados y una mirada felina. —¿Qué vas a hacer? —tartamudeó John.

—Lo que llevo queriendo hacer mucho tiempo —y pasó su mano por la entrepierna del mayor, estremeciéndole y excitándole al roce.

—Creí que querías violarme —musitó el doctor. Sherlock se tornó serio.

—Nunca te haría daño —y John le besó pausado.

—Acepta mi disculpa. El detective le brindó una sonrisa satisfecho.

—Disculpa aceptada —y volvió a unir sus labios. —¿Me das permiso para llevarte a la cama?— John dudó ante una propuesta tan inesperada.

—Define llevarme a la cama.

—Nada que tú no quieras, por supuesto. Pero puedo intentar convencerte, ¿no?

—¿Qué has traído? —enarcó una ceja el mayor. Sherlock fue rápidamente a su maleta, la abrió y dejó a la luz muchos "juguetes" sexuales.

—No, no, no, no, no —el menor cerró la maleta, desilusionado.

—¿Sexo común? —dijo volviéndose hacia John.

—Empecemos por tumbarnos en la cama —rio el doctor. Y fue a sentarse en ella.

Sherlock se subió de un salto al colchón, haciendo mover a John como una colchoneta en el mar.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde quieres empezar? —sonrió entusiasmado. —He recabado información... —John volvió a sellar sus labios, moviéndose para quedar encima sin separarse. Sherlock abrió la boca para corresponder y el doctor se dejó hacer, sintiendo cómo la erección ya estaba en su pantalón. Y no era la única.

Abrió la boca y mordió el labio del menor, que contestó con su lengua hasta la garganta ayudado por una mano en la nuca. John soltó un gemido que fue amortiguado por el interior de Sherlock, que jugaba con su boca, su lengua, su mano en el nacimiento del pelo y la otra acabada de poner en su trasero. El doctor acabó cayendo sobre el detective cortando el beso.

—Estás ansioso —rio el mayor.

—Es el momento —contestó el moreno tomando aire sin soltarle.

John atacó su boca, bravo, sin pensárselo dos veces, llevando las manos a su clavícula, bajando por el pecho, haciéndole saltar los primeros botones de la camisa, mientras Sherlock metía las manos por sus calzoncillos bajo el pantalón.

—Es hora de quitarse la ropa —dijo el doctor jadeando cerca de los labios.

—Deseabas hacer esto —sonrió Sherlock con amplitud.

—Oh, Dios, sí —y fue directo a su cuello, marcándolo con los dientes, enrojeciéndolo, humedeciéndolo, dibujando un camino hasta su nuez mientras la sentía vibrar de placer.

Sus manos se movieron rápidas desabrochando el resto de los botones hasta el último con un bocado en cada nuevo espacio dejado libre. Sherlock se hallaba tendido con los brazos abiertos disfrutando del placer de la carne.

—¿Ya te has cansado? —dijo John lamiéndose los labios.

—Estoy reservando fuerzas —le costó articular al menor.

—Eso es trampa —el doctor le mordió el costado, haciéndole gemir y cogerle fuerte del cabello. —Así está mejor —bajó hasta rozar el vello púbico con la lengua curvando al moreno, abriendo la hebilla del cinturón, soltando el botón y bajando la cremallera elevando la vista chispeante a los ojos de Sherlock, que estaba todo sonrojado y deseoso.

John volvió a bajar la vista para deslizar el pantalón hasta los tobillos y ver la gran erección del detective en su ropa interior.

—¿Tienes esposas? —volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el menor.

—Por supuesto —contestó feliz.

—Pues vamos a usarlas —y fue a por ellas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —Lo usaremos todo —rio al ver el arsenal más de cerca. Sherlock estaba encantado con la idea.

John cogió las esposas y las observó con curiosidad; eran acolchadas de pelo negro, muy elegantes...

—Hace frío aquí —exclamó Sherlock.

—Voy, estaba mirando..., da igual—. Se subió encima de él abriendo las piernas para alcanzar los brazos del moreno —no te las apretaré mucho— cerró una esposa y luego la otra.

—No hay prisa, tengo muy buena vista aquí —dijo con la vista fija en el paquete de John.

—Pervertido —rio el mayor. —Creo que puedo apretarlas un poco más —y gimió con voz grave retrayendo su cuerpo cuando sintió la lengua de Sherlock en su entrepierna por encima del pantalón, tirando las llaves al suelo.

—Si no lo haces ya lo haré yo —dijo trabajando con el pantalón del doctor.

—No, seré yo —le palmeó las manos— te vendrás tú primero en mi boca.

—Eso no ha sonado elegante.

—No era mi intención —se apoyó en los hombros del moreno y, rozando con vehemencia sus miembros ocultos, le sonrió malicioso llegando a esos calzoncillos de abeja mitológicos. Se aguantó la risa y se los quitó con la boca.

—Vamos a ver qué sabes hacer, Casanova —espetó Sherlock muy cómodo. John le dejó desprovisto de ropa de cintura para abajo y se deleitó con el miembro erecto que había inundado sus sueños más húmedos y sus mañanas en el baño. Y lo lamió como a un helado en verano. Sherlock se arqueó en un espasmo de un placer mucho mayor que el de ninguna sustancia conocida. Era la lengua de John la que le acariciaba desde la punta a la base, volviendo al prepucio, succionando con cuidado, yendo hasta los testículos, besándole, excitándole, haciéndole sentir diferente a cualquier momento antes. Bajó las manos a la rubia cabellera, jugando a despeinarle sin consideración.

—John... —jadeó. El doctor disfrutaba con cada letra de su boca. —John... ¡John! —llamó solemne.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te he hecho daño? —exclamó John asustado, retirándose un poco para ver.

—¿No usamos preservativo?

—Dios, Sherlock, me habías asustado —suspiró aliviado el doctor. —¿Has traído?— Sherlock sonrió pícaro —claro que has traído —rio John. Le dio un beso en la hendidura del pene y fue a por él a la maleta, dejándole con un tono rosado por la cara y el cuerpo. —¿Una fusta? ¿Una pluma? —enarcó una ceja, curioso.

—Ehm...

—Las usaremos después —sonrió encontrando los preservativos. —De sabores, estriados, normales..., ¿seguro que sólo estamos nosotros?— Sherlock puso su cara de no entender —ironía, no importa.

—Tráelos todos —ordenó. John tomó las cajas y las dejó caer en la cama.

—Te ves colorido.

—Cállate.

—¿Sabes que los de sabores se rompen en la penetración con los lubricantes? No, no lo sabes. Usaremos normales.

—¿Y estriados?

—No, normales mejor para empezar. Sin discusión —le dijo con una sonrisa, provocándole un mohín. —Pero ahora usaré de..., te has traído media farmacia —dudó entre las cajas— fresa, ¿te parece?

—El que tú quieras, pero ponlo ya —John controlaba la risa. Era tan..., Sherlock.

Abrió el envoltorio y cogió el preservativo con delicadeza, como si fuera la primera vez, aunque en realidad era la primera con Sherlock, la primera de muchas, quería creer.

Lo colocó en la punta del pene del detective, deslizándolo con dos dedos hasta la base, poco a poco, como un masaje. La erección era vigorosa bajo el látex y John no pudo aguantar más el impulso y se lo metió en la boca hasta el fondo. Sherlock gimió tan fuerte que el pene llegó más adentro, obligando al doctor a tragar y pasar los labios hasta casi dejarlo, para volver a cogerlo con ganas. Espasmos de placer, de lujuria..., de pecado sabroso.

El doctor lamía, succionaba y sacaba de Sherlock hasta la música de su alma. Una y otra vez, con descaro y sin descanso, deseando ese calor en su boca que llegó con su nombre adscrito.

—John..., eres fantástico —musitó el moreno cerrando los ojos, desprendiendo calor por cada poro y cubierto del líquido del esfuerzo.

El mayor sonrió dejándole libre de su boca y sacó el preservativo con cuidado, levantándose para tirarlo en la papelera del baño.

—Sería más fácil traer la papelera —susurró Sherlock recuperando las fuerzas. Cuando John salió del baño se encontró las esposas vacías en el cabecero y al detective trasteando con la maleta. —Tu turno —Sherlock sacó sonriente una bolsa plateada de ella. John le miró curioso.

—Ya decía yo que las esposas no podían ser tan efectivas contigo —negó con la cabeza. —¿Qué es eso? ¿No será...?

—Es exactamente lo que estás pensando —chasqueó la lengua.

—Déjame ver —tomó la bolsa, aún más curioso. La abrió y sacó de ella una especie de traje, quedándose estupefacto. Giró la mirada hacia Sherlock pidiendo una explicación.

—Dijiste que lo usaríamos todo.

—No había visto esto —dijo separando el contenido de la bolsa en tres partes. —Está bien, pero cierra los ojos.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó molesto el detective.

—Tiene más encanto verlo puesto, supongo. Ciérralos —le bajó los párpados con suavidad y comenzó a quitarse el suéter y la camisa que aún llevaba, terminando por sus calzoncillos rojos de la suerte, pensando en que les faltaba ser grabados para morirse del todo de vergüenza.

El atuendo constaba de un minitanga, una camisa sin botones de manga corta y una gorra, todo ello de carácter militar. John no podía creer que llevara puesto eso, pero no podía negar que le hacía un buen...

—¡Qué lento! —protestó Sherlock sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué tal estoy? —entonces los abrió y se maravilló con las vistas.

Un soldado con poca ropa y mucho que enseñar se erguía frente a él con un pie en el suelo y el otro en la cama, haciendo más visible su tremenda erección. Se tumbó sobre Sherlock y le besó. Pero el detective quería algo más que sexo dulce, quería pasión desmedida, gemidos, súplicas de más de todo.

Disfrutaba con las caricias del doctor, con sus manos en su torso, en los muslos..., más allá de los sueños, entrometiendo los dedos por cada recoveco libre, alcanzando su cuello cuando el suyo propio no estaba preso, luchando sin vencedores ni vencidos. Aun así, la experiencia o, más bien, la falta de ella era un hecho, ¿cómo equilibrar la balanza?

—¡Auch! —soltó John cuando sintió la fusta en su glúteo.

—Tengo que ponértelo un poco difícil —rio Sherlock.

—Conque ésas tenemos... —buscó algo para contraatacar— ...pues yo usa la pluma —fue lo único que encontró en la cama aparte de preservativos.

—Una pluma —enarcó una ceja en respuesta.

—Sí, porque puedo... —y se lanzó a hacerle cosquillas, sin ningún éxito.

—No tengo cosquillas —dijo tumbándole con fuerza, mordiendo su nuez. John gimió y justo entonces Sherlock le dio con la fusta en el muslo.

—¿Lo harás cada vez que gima?

—Es posible —y atacó un pezón, succionándolo sin remordimientos.

El doctor exhaló placer y la fusta fue ahora a su otro glúteo. Comenzaba a ver el morbo de todo eso y no le estaba defraudando.

Cada vez más excitado, la gorra estaba tirada en algún sitio y la camisa por los brazos, casi fuera de ellos. Sherlock estaba más interesado en el tanga, concretamente en quitarlo sin las manos. Cuando ya lo hubo conseguido, la pluma de John entró en juego en su ingle y le hizo soltar una carcajada nerviosa y caer para atrás directo.

—Creo que hemos descubierto tus cosquillas —entonces comenzó la segunda batalla entre Sherlock y la fusta y John y la pluma. Cada golpe de fusta a su trasero iba seguido de un ataque de pluma a su entrepierna, dando vueltas sobre la cama y la ropa que ya no estaba en nadie, acabando con Sherlock bajo las férreas piernas del exmilitar en sentido contrario.

El moreno no perdió la oportunidad y mordió ese trasero que le quedaba tan cerca de la boca. En venganza, John lamió su pene y lo saboreó profundo y, como contraataque, el suyo fue engullido por Sherlock sin cuidado pero con amor en los labios.

—¿Vas a copiarme la técnica? —rio John volviéndole a degustar.

—En realidad la posición es distinta, pero no, tengo algo más preparado, dame un segundo —un segundo más largo que el del reloj disfrutando de John, de su pene en el interior de su boca, el roce, el sabor, el subir y bajar los labios provocando esa música que, a partir de ahora, será su nueva afición.

Sherlock sentía el calor, cómo cada vez estaba más húmedo y delicioso, con John jugando con su pene con esos labios como un rato antes, haciéndole difícil felar y respirar al mismo tiempo.

—¿Quieres un estriado? —preguntó el doctor señalando los preservativos con la cabeza.

—Ahora lo cojo yo, antes tengo que ir a por otra cosa —salió de debajo de él y sacó un bote de un bolsillo de la maleta.

—¿Tienes más sorpresas ahí dentro? —preguntó indiscreto John mirando el bote oscuro.

—Una más, para después —le guiñó un ojo—¿habrá microondas para calentar? —el mayor le quitó el bote de las manos para ver qué era.

—¿Chocolate?

—Sí, ¿te gusta, no? Como tomas el café sin azúcar pensé que te gustaría negro, 99% —John sonrió ante el dato de memoria.

—Pero no lo calentarás, no quiero tener que ir a urgencias. Túmbate que te coma. Nunca pensé que diría eso —Sherlock empezó a reírse— ¿qué? —preguntó el mayor sonrojado.

—Cómeme con chocolate —dijo el detective riéndose más si podía. John se puso más rojo aún y le dio con la pluma en la ingle de nuevo —no, eso no— pidió nervioso. Entonces sonrió, le besó los labios y se colocó manos a la obra, dibujando con el chocolate sobre la blanca piel del detective.

Dibujó una cara sonriente en el pecho y lo lamió. Tenía la dulzura justa, el sabor perfecto. Sherlock se estremeció bajo la lengua, que bajaba juguetona y volvía a subir.

—¿Preparado? —el moreno rodó los ojos y John dibujó una sonrisa, ahora en su cara. —Supongo que tienes lubricante —y fue directamente a cogerlo de la maleta. —¿Una cadena? No preguntaré —dijo volviendo a la cama con ambas cosas. —No la usaré contigo.

—No es para mí.

—No la usarás conmigo.

—Sólo te ataré un poquito —John entornó los ojos y abrió el lubricante, extendiéndolo por los dedos.

—Estará frío —exclamó metiéndole un dedo por el orificio con cuidado, sintiendo el respingón de Sherlock.

Una vez dentro, lo mantuvo un poco y lo saco en círculo, volviéndolo a meter del mismo modo. El menor no parecía muy incómodo, un poco molesto, quizás, pero nunca lo diría.

Metió otro dedo junto con el primero y eso sí hizo al detective poner mala cara, aunque le duró poco y la cambió por un suspiro. El movimiento fue el mismo, de dentro hacia fuera, haciéndole gemir, tomándolo como indicio para un tercero.

Tres dedos y ambos sabían cuál era el siguiente paso. La estimulación iba a más, sus pieles quemaban por el calor y el placer y había llegado el momento. John abrió un envoltorio de preservativo normal y se lo colocó rápido, más por deseo que por costumbre.

—Seré suave —dijo el doctor, provocando un bufido por parte del moreno.

A John le hacía mucha gracia esa actitud, de vez en cuando. Sherlock era un cúmulo de contrastes y sensaciones y ahora lo comprobaría más a fondo.

El doctor tomó posiciones y, tomando aire, entró en Sherlock, que soltó un corto grito. Sobre él, tan suyo ahora mismo, John pudo contemplarle desde un ángulo diferente, uno frágil, uno que nadie más había visto. Una situación delicada...

—Dale, John —y John acató órdenes y se movió.

Hacia fuera, hacia dentro de nuevo, ahora él también gemía, gritaba al roce, a la sensación, al choque de sus testículos, a los suspiros de Sherlock, a su nombre en esos labios con forma de corazón, al clamor al cielo por más y más dentro..., y se vino ardiente y pleno protegido.

Sherlock tardó exactamente cinco segundos más, pero John habría esperado lo necesario. Todo se llenó de Sherlock, todo estaba húmedamente perfecto.

—Tendrás que descansar en algún momento —exclamó el mayor tumbándose al lado.

—No, ahora es tu turno; te ataré con la cadena, me pondré un preservativo y —el doctor selló sus labios con un dedo.

—Todo eso pasará cuando descanses —le sonrió cerrando los ojos. Sherlock también los cerró por un momento que fueron horas.

Cuando despertó, el doctor seguía dormido. Rebosante de placer se acercó con cuidado de no despertarle y le mordió un pezón, lo que, por supuesto, le despertó.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó inocente.

—Hora de hacerte el amor —contestó susurrando hasta su cuello dándole un gran bocado— mi conocimiento y perversión van más allá de lo que crees —sonrió malicioso bajando por su clavícula.

—A ver qué sabes hacer —desafió John, y Sherlock le dio la vuelta con fuerza y le dejó de espaldas a él.

—Yo no seré tan suave —rio— pero no temas —y empezó con el ritual sobre un nervioso John.

Mismo ritual, mismos efectos. Las palabras de "dureza" de Sherlock se fueron como el viento nada más tocar su piel. Dilatación, sensaciones, gemidos y algo de dolor que no duró lo suficiente para dejar huella. John quería tenerle dentro, muy dentro, tanto que pudiera sentir esa parte de él como propia y ahí estaba, listo para ello.

Sherlock protegió su pene y lo hizo desaparecer en su interior con un movimiento lento y luego rápido, y lento otra vez, arrítmico hasta que la sincronización se hizo presente. Pudo parecer rápido pero duró exactamente lo que debió y el punto culminante llegó entre gritos llamadores de más. Pero no era un punto final, sólo un punto y aparte hasta la siguiente sesión de placer íntimo. Y John formó parte de todo eso cambiando el color de las sábanas a uno mejor.

—Esto no ha acabado —dijo Sherlock saliendo de él, tirando el preservativo a la papelera ya algo llena.

John pensó en la bañera de la cabaña y creyó, iluso, que Sherlock no había recaído en ella.

—La bañera es un buen sitio... —musitó en su pecho al darle la vuelta de nuevo, tan fácil— tenemos toda una semana sin teléfono—.

_Iluso_, se dijo a sí mismo el mayor entre expresiones de placer en voz alta. Sherlock, casi siempre, iba por delante de todos; salvo cuando lo iba él.

—¿Al final usarás la cadena?

—Por supuesto —se lamió el labio inferior el moreno— sólo te ataré flojito, nada que te haga daño —dijo dándole un beso en el ombligo. Y John sonrió: el beso le hizo cosquillas.

**-o-**

**¡Hola a tod s! ¿Cómo va el día/la tarde/la noche?**

**Disfruten del escrito y nos vemos en el siguiente :D**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
